Tuesday
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Went to get something Ron couldn't give her. Yes, it was Tuesdays Hermione would sneak into the Room of Requirement. HG/DM


**Disclaimer: I Don't own, never have never will.**

**Tuesday**

It was Tuesday, the day that Hermione anticipated and hated at the same time; the day she loved to hate. Every Tuesday for the past year, Hermione snuck away from Ron her current boyfriend and Harry to go to the 'library'; when actually she went to get something Ron couldn't give her. Yes, it was Tuesdays' Hermione would sneak into the Room of Requirement and have sex with Draco Malfoy, her best friend and boyfriend's enemy for seven years now; and it was all because he was the only person that could give her what she wanted.

"Guys, I'm off to the library. I'll see you in the morning" Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek; and then she headed off to the Room of Requirement. The corridors of Hogwarts were cold yet warming at the same time, and it made her feel guilty for what she was about to do, for the hundredth time that year. She walked past the wall three times thinking about what she usually thought, _a place for me and Draco, where we won't get caught._

A door appeared and Hermione walked through it and looked around the room. It was the same as always. A big bed to the left, a fireplace directly in front of her with a lounge and coffee table in front of that, and a small bathroom to right. Hermione walked over to the lounge and sat down, to wait for Draco. This was also part of the usual, she would come first and sit and wait for Draco; who was always a good 30 minutes late.

Hermione turned on the couch when she heard the door open, "Hey" she said softly. Draco nodded his head and walked towards her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled at him, and stood up. "Should we be doing this?" Hermione asked him. It was the same question every week since they had started their 'relationship'.

"Do they know yet?" Draco asked Hermione, who shook her head. "Then does it matter if we are doing this?" Hermione hung her head, he always answered her question the same. "Hey" Draco said, lifting her head up with his index finger, "It'll be okay". Draco smiled at Hermione and gave her another soft kiss. "Shall we" Hermione nodded and headed over to the bed.

Hermione lay on her side and Draco lay there next to her, looking into her eyes. Slowly he moved his head towards hers and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. As always Hermione kissed him back with enthusiasm. Hermione moaned, and pulled away and looked into his eyes. Tonight she saw something other than lust; tonight Hermione couldn't put a name to the look in Draco's eyes. It wasn't how Ron looked at her, or how he usually looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him gently. Draco stared back at Hermione and shook his head at her. Hermione sighed, "You can tell me" Draco shook his head again and Hermione dropped the subject, "Let's just get this going" Hermione said, kissing Draco's neck and collar. Draco moaned lightly and Hermione started to nip and suck where she was kissing.

Slowly Hermione moved her hand down Draco's body and underneath his school pants. She grasped his erection tenderly and started to move her hand up and down his long shaft. Draco moaned and Hermione quickened her pace a bit. Draco moaned again and Hermione stopped. "Why did you stop?" Draco asked her, panting.

"I want to try something" Hermione whispered quietly. Draco nodded and Hermione moved so she was above him, and kissed down his torso and stomach to his pants line. Hermione looked back up at Draco, wondering if she should go further. She slowly started to remove his pants and boxers; once she had removed them, she placed her mouth near the tip of Draco's erection. With one more look up at him, her opened her mouth and placed her lips around his shaft.

Draco moaned loudly, and stared down at Hermione. She glanced back up at him before starting to move her mouth up and down his shaft. "Faster" Draco moaned, so Hermione sped u her pace to give him some satisfaction. Draco moaned again, "Please, don't stop" Hermione sped up again, grazing her teeth along him a bit. Draco bucked into Hermione's mouth and she knew he was about to cum.

Draco groaned loudly and Hermione felt hot salty liquid sliding down the back of her throat. She looked up at him, her lips still around his shaft, swallowing every last drop; his eyes were clenched shut. Hermione removed herself from around his shaft and sat cross legged next to him. "Where did you learn that?" Draco asked Hermione once he opened his eyes.

Hermione blushed, "That was my first time" she answered. Draco stared at her unbelievingly. Hermione giggled and lay down next to Draco. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt as though she had accomplished something. She knew that she always had accomplished being top of class; but that was something that seemed routine. This felt new.

Draco rolled over so he was facing Hermione and stared into her eyes. Hermione stared back at him. "How did we come to be like this?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged, and closed her eyes. She had an answer to his question, but she knew it wouldn't be something he would accept. Hermione opened her eyes, to see Draco's eyes hovering above her, before he kissed her.

Hermione and Draco kissed for what seemed to be a lifetime; when they finally pulled apart, both were panting. Draco captured Hermione's lips again, and slowly started to remove her clothing. Hermione gasped when the cold air hit her skin, and she immediately felt herself blush. Draco was staring down at her hungrily.

She watched him as he lowered his head to her stiffening nipple, and as he slowly licked all around it before taking it into his mouth. Hermione gasped as Draco flicked his tongue across her hardening nipple; and she felt a faint wanting in her stomach. Draco moved his left hand to her left nipple and started to pick and flick it. Hermione gasped again, this time more loudly. Draco's other hand made its way down to her bundle of nerves, and started to rub gently.

Hermione moaned, and closed her eyes, as Draco started to speed his hand up, and switch his mouth's attention to her other nipple. "Draco, I need you" Draco didn't need to be told twice. Without even stopping what he was doing, Draco positioned himself at Hermione's entrance and pushed in.

Hermione's eyes flew open to meet Draco's, and she moved her body in time with his. Draco lent down and kissed Hermione full on the mouth and moaned. Neither of them had felt the passion that was radiating throughout their bodies before. Draco thrust into Hermione faster and harder. "Draco" Hermione moaned, as she felt him hit her spot. "Draco" Hermione moaned louder, pulling him back down to her mouth.

"Draco" Hermione practically scream as she came hard, and as Draco continued to pump himself in and out of her. Draco felt himself tighten and he knew it would happen any second. He groaned loudly when his release finally came. Draco didn't remove himself from inside Hermione straight away; instead he stared into her eyes. Letting himself take in what he had once again just done. He pulled out and lay next to her, watching as her chest rose and fell.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, shaking her lightly. Hermione groaned and rolled over to face him. "You need to get dressed and go to you dorm" Hermione groaned again, and rolled back over. "Or you could do that" Draco said agitated. He got off the bed and started to put his clothes back on. "Here" Draco said, handing Hermione her school clothes. Reluctantly Hermione got off the bed and started to dress herself, when she finished, she plonked back onto the bed.

"Are you going to your dorm?" Hermione asked Draco, "I'm not" Draco looked at her and shook his head. He never went back to his dorm. He usually lay in the bed thinking about the night he had just experience and whom he had experienced it with. Hermione made herself comfortable and motioned for Draco to join her. "Night Draco" Hermione whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She smiled and rolled over to give Ron a kiss. Instead she rolled over to find Draco sleeping soundly with his arm around her. "Fuck" Hermione whispered to herself. Quickly she got out of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. She showered hurriedly and walked back into the bedroom.

With one last look at Draco, Hermione walked out of the Room of Requirement and made her way to her dorm. Luckily for her, no one was awake yet so she wasn't going to be caught. "Gallantry" she said to the fat lady, and made her way up to her dorm so she could change her clothes. Once she had changed, she made her way back into the common room, and sat facing the fire.

"Morning babe" Ron said as he descended the stairs from the boy's dormitories. Hermione smiled over at him, and turned back to the fire place. "What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione smiled at him again. Ron sat next to her, "Mione, what's wrong?" he asked her again. Hermione felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, and soon enough they were flowing freely down her face.

"Ron, we need to talk" Hermione choked out turning to face him. More tears flowed down her face as she thought about what she was about to do, "I don't want to do this" Hermione whispered, "But I think it's the right thing to do" Hermione looked over at Ron, who also had tears running down his face. "I don't think that this'll work out Ron. I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered. Ron nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

Ron didn't answer her; he just walked back up to his dorm. Hermione watched the fire and let the tears roll down her face. She knew she had just made a big mistake, but she couldn't help but feel that sooner or later, it would have to happen; and with her being with Malfoy every Tuesday night, she preferred it being sooner.

Hermione wiped her face on her sleeve, and walked out of the common room, down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat at her house table, waiting for the students to come piling in. On by one, students from every house came, and soon enough Hermione saw the person she desperately didn't want to see. She knew he would know that something had happened.

Hermione looked away from Malfoy, and started to pile pancakes onto her plate. "Mione, Ron isn't doing classes today. Something about not feeling well. What happened?" Harry asked when he sat next to Hermione. Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes again; she wasn't about to let herself cry again.

"We broke up" Hermione replied. Harry stared at her, in disbelief. He had always thought they would be together always. Harry shook his head and got himself some breakfast. "Actually Harry, I'm going to the library, I'll see you in potions." Hermione said, standing up for the table and walking away. Harry nodded and looked at her plate; none of her food had been touched.

Hermione felt the tears run down her face as she walked to the library; she knew that Draco was following her. But she couldn't make herself turn to face him at the moment. Once she reached the library, she went to her favourite table and sat down. With her head in her hands, Hermione cried silently. Draco stood and watched her. He knew he should say something to comfort her, but nothing he could think of sounded right.

Draco knelt down next to Hermione and lifted her head from her hands. Hermione looked at him, and gave him a small smile; before letting more tears roll down her face. He watched as she cried until she had nothing left, and eventually she turned back to look at him. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco shrugged, that was an extremely good question, Draco didn't know what had come over him when he had decided to leave the Great Hall and follow Hermione to wherever she was going. Hermione sighed and wiped her face again, she needed to get to potions. She stood and almost knocked Draco over. "What are you doing?"

"Going to class" Hermione replied, and swiftly walked past him. Hermione was walking down the corridor when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to face Draco, "What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, agitated. She was going to be late. Draco stared at Hermione before pulling her into him, and placing his lips on hers.

Hermione tried to push Draco off her, but couldn't succeed. So she just stood there waiting for him to get off her. Draco wasn't giving up that easily. He pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth and explored every inch he could get to. Hermione unwilling let out a moaned and kissed Draco back. She didn't want to be doing this, but at the moment she could decipher between her head and well anything. She just needed to feel something.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, and gazed into her eyes. "Still want to go to class?" Hermione shook her head and smirked at him, "Good, let's go back to where we left off" Draco kissed Hermione quickly, before practically dragging her all the way up to the Room of Requirement. Hermione giggled as Draco paced in front of the wall, and when the door appeared he let Hermione go in first.

Hermione walked in and turned to face Draco, "So where were we?" Draco asked, Hermione giggled and let Draco captivate her in another mind blowing kiss. "Here's about right" Draco said, when he pulled away. Picking Hermione up bridal style, he carried her over to the bed. "Shall we?" Hermione smiled and allowed herself to be taken away again.

She didn't care that it was Draco who was comforting her; all she wanted right now was someone to 'love' her, even if that person happened to be Draco Malfoy. Even though she wasn't the one who had the bad end of the stick in her and Ron's relationship, Hermione still felt all the guilt from the whole year pour into her. This was her escape form everything, this was her Tuesday, which would now be her every day.


End file.
